The 12 Ships of Christmas
by browneyes024
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Wizarding World! Read on to see how each couple spends this special day. Drabbles. Includes: Luna/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Bill/Tonks, Molly/Arthur, Dobby/Winky and more! Rated T for language.
1. LunaDraco

**A/N: Hello again :D In honor of this Christmas season, I've decided to write a drabble collection about how I imagine each couple would spend the holiday. I obviously couldn't do them all, so I narrowed it down to 12. I'll post one a day from now until Christmas (hence the title). I hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: On the first day of Christmas please Santa give to me: The rights to Harry Potter pretty please.**

**Luna/Draco **

"Luna, wake up." Draco whispered over his sleeping girlfriend.

"Draco?" She replied sleepily. "How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in. It wasn't too hard, no one's here." It was true. All of Luna's dorm mates had gone home for the holidays. She checked the clock on her nightstand; it was five o'clock in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically.

"I wanted to tell you Happy Christmas before anyone else." He learned in a kissed her softly on the lips. "And to give you this." He handed her a small box with a ribbon around it. Luna tore the ribbon off and stared in awe at what she had received.

"My mother's necklace." She whispered in shock.

"I remember you telling me that it was the only thing you had of hers." Draco explained. "And how it had been damaged when she died. I thought you might like to have it mended."

"It's perfect." Luna beamed. Draco climbed onto her bed and sat behind her. He moved her long blonde hair out of the way and fastened the necklace around her neck. Luna stared at the necklace for a moment, smiling softly. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect present.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you'd like, write a review letting me know what other couples you'd like me to do in case I do a New Years collection. Tomorrow's couple: Sirius/Remus! :D**


	2. SiriusRemus

**A/N: Hello again :D As promised, a little Remus and Sirius to brighten up your day. Just FYI, if there are any ships you'd like to see done, let me know in a pm or a review. If I get enough, I might do a New Years collection. Okay I've talked enough. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: On the second day of Christmas please Santa give to me: Two magic wands and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please. **

**Sirius/Remus**

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" The group sang loudly and out of key. James had decided to invite his two best friends over for Christmas Eve. Not only did he enjoy the company, he loved showing off his five month old son any chance he had.

"What is a partridge any way?" Asked Sirius. "I think I'd honestly be pissed if someone gave me leaping lords for Christmas."

"I recon you'd be the reason they're leaping." Chuckled James.

"Shut up Prongs." Sirius replied playfully.

"Speaking of presents," Said Remus quietly. "would you like one of yours early?"

"Oh Lupy you shouldn't have." Teased Sirius. "But if you insist." Remus rolled his eyes and led his boyfriend out the front door. Parked in the driveway, was a brand new motorbike. Sirius ran to the bike and hopped in the seat. "Merlin's left look at this thing!" He exclaimed. "This is the most badass thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Just wait until you see it fly."Said Remus.

"It flies?" Sirius replied in amazement. "It flies. Prongs this shit flies! She is beautiful. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Fuck you Lupin, how the hell do you expect me to top this?"

"I don't." Replied Remus. The two embraced for a moment but were distracted by a buzzing sound over their heads. They looked up and saw a snitch with mistletoe tied to it. They looked over at James who was trying to look as innocent as possible. The two men shrugged and kissed passionately as the bells rang to announce that Christmas morning had arrived.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tomorrow's ship: George Weasley and Lee Jordan. See you then! **


	3. GeorgeLee

**A/N: Hello my pretties! It's my mummy's birthday today so I'm posting early. Didn't think you'd mind. I've already gotten a few requests and I'm gonna try to do them all. If you would like to see your favorite couple done, just let me know in a review or a pm. I ship everyone so don't be shy! **

**Disclaimer: On the third day of Christmas please Santa give to me: Three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please. (because I don't own them.) **

**George/Lee**

"I can't believe you're honestly surprised by this!" Lee Jordan yelled from the end of the corridor. Maybe the Yule Ball wasn't the best place to publicly announce his feeling for his best friend.

"Really? Because last I checked it wasn't common knowledge that my best mate was in love with me!" George yelled back from the other end of the corridor.

"George wait!" Lee ran after his best friend again, but George pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" George yelled in disgust, his tone dangerous. "I'm going home. I'm sure my mum would appreciate someone home for Christmas dinner."

"She's got Bill and Charlie." Came a soft voice from behind them. It was Fred. "Give us a moment, will you Jordan?"

"Sure." Lee walked away reluctantly.

"Look Fred, I appreciate you getting rid of him, but I really don't want to talk right now." George started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure you do." Said Fred calmly. "You always act like this when you've been hurt." There was a long, silent pause.

"I'm scared." Said George finally. "I care about him, but I didn't want anyone to know. Not like this anyway."

"So he came out to the whole school before telling you first." Said Fred. "That doesn't mean you should reject him." There was another pause. "Go after him."

"Why?" Asked George.

"Because it's Christmas. No one should be heartbroken on Christmas." Fred gave his twin an assuring look. "Besides, I know you love him." The twins hugged, exchanging silent understanding, before George took off after Lee.

"Hey Jordan!" He yelled as soon as Lee was in view. "Happy Christmas you slimy git." George cupped Lee's face and kissed him wildly, pushing him up against the wall. Fred wasn't totally sure what Lee had asked for for Christmas, but he had a strange feeling that he just got it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please let me know in a review. Tomorrow's couple: Percy Weasley and Parvati Patil. **


	4. PercyParvati

**A/N: Holla :D This one is kinda sad so brace yourself. It's also the shortest. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: On the fourth day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please. (I said please)**

**Percy/Parvati**

_ "Percy. Percy no please! Come back to me! Don't leave me!"_

Parvati awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She had had another nightmare about her husband, her late husband. It had all been so short lived. From the day they shared their first kiss to the day she received the horrible news.

_"We're sorry Mrs. Weasley, but your husband has been killed in an explosion that destroyed half the ministry. You're gonna have to come with us and identify the body."_

She got up and went into the kitchen. No use trying to sleep now. She opened the fridge, but nothing appealed to her. She wasn't really hungry anyway. Her eyes wandered to the undecorated Christmas tree in her living room. They were gonna decorate it together that evening until…. She fought back a tear. The pain of losing him was still a fresh wound. Everything in this house reminded her of him. She wanted to leave, but couldn't bear to part with the only piece of him she had left. The clock struck midnight. She absent-mindedly traced her wedding ring with her forefinger.

"Happy Christmas Percy." She whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review. I'd really appreciate it. Tomorrow's couple: Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape. **


	5. GinnySnape

**A/N: I've run out of interesting things to say, so I'll just get straight to the point. Thanks for reading :D **

**Disclaimer: **On the fifth day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please.****

**Ginny/Snape **

There was a knock at the door. Snape dragged himself away from his desk to answer it. It was Christmas morning and he couldn't imagine who would be bothering him. It was a well known fact that he hated Christmas. He should've guessed that it would be his secret girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He gently pushed her into his office and closed the door.

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" He said, trying at seem annoyed. "I would've thought you'd go home for the holidays."

"I was going to." She said as she put her arms around his neck. "But I didn't like the idea of you being alone on Christmas."

"I hate Christmas." He replied coldly. "You know that."

"You hate everything." Ginny smirked. She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips; an innocent and playful kiss. "But I got you this anyway." Ginny reached into her shoulder bag and handed him a package. He stared at it like it was gonna bite him. "Open it."Ginny insisted.

Snape carefully unwrapped the gift. Ginny secretly wished that he would just rip into it, but the fact that he was even opening it at all was enough for her. After what felt like years Snape finally be held his present, a rare first edition copy of his favorite book _Popular Potions of the Renaissance_. He tried to contain a smile, but failed.

"Thank you." Snape cleared his throat. "But you shouldn't have."

"I know." Ginny replied, and kissed him once more. "See you at dinner." Once she left, he sat back down at his desk and opened the book, allowing a full smile to cross his face. Maybe he didn't hate Christmas so much after all.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Tomorrows couple: Albus/Gellert! See you then. **


	6. AlbusGellert

**A/N: Hello awesome ones. Today's ship is Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. This one is a bit strange and a little short, but I hope you'll like it anyway :D **I'm still taking requests, so if you have one let me know.** That's all for now. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: ****On the sixth day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please.******

**Albus/Gellert **

Gellert,

I suppose you're wondering why I would send you a Christmas card after all these years. I know you hate me right now, but there is something you need to know. I love you. I always have and always will. I don't want your forgiveness, I'm not sorry for any of the things I've done. But I do miss you sometimes. A letter from you would be the best Christmas present I could ask for. You are, and always will be, the love of my life. I hope you have a Happy Christmas.

Albus.

Al,

Ditto. Happy Christmas.

G.G.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing and whatever else you may have done concerning this story. I really appreciate it. Tomorrows couple: Fred and Hermione! **


	7. FredHermione

**A/N: This one was so fun to write! It's one of my favorites so I hope you like it. :) Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: ******On the seventh day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Seven Weasley siblings, six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please. (Seriously, owning them would be bad ass.) ********

**Fred/Hermione**

"Why, aren't we looking handsome tonight." Teased George. "What's the occasion?"

"Gonna surprise the woman." Replied Fred. "Six month anniversary. Also happens to be Christmas Eve. You know what that means?"

"Only had to buy one present?"

"Only had to buy one present." The twins high fived and walked down the beautifully light hallway until Fred spotted Hermione leaving the library. "Get lost." He whispered to his twin, pushing him into a nearby closet.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed. "What time is it? I fell asleep and no one bothered to wake me up."

"Is anyone else even there?" Fred smirked and kissed his girlfriend. "It's Christmas, remember?"

"I remember." Replied Hermione softly. "I just got sucked into my reading. You know how that is."

"Nope. No idea." Fred leaned in and kissed her again. "Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"I have a few surprises up my sleeve." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Hermione laugh.

"Lead the way then." As soon as the couple was out of sight, George emerged from the closet.

"He's smooth." George thought to himself. "Must run in the family."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, I hope you like it. Tomorrow is Molly/Arthur, so stay tuned! :) **


	8. MollyArthur

**A/N: Only four more days until Christmas! Which means, only four more drabbles. I hope you've enjoyed all the one's I've posted so far. Today's is pretty good, so I'll let you get to it. **

**Disclaimer: ********On the eighth day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Eight hours of sleep, seven Weasley siblings, six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please.**********

**Molly/Arthur**

"Wonderful dinner love." Mr. Weasley greeted his wife with a kiss. "Here let me help you clean up."

"It's no trouble really." Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile. Her husband was always so kind hearted. "Besides its Christmas Eve. You should go read the kids a bedtime story."

"Already done dear. Ron's the most excited. This is the first year he's written a letter to Santa." Mr. Weasley waved his wand and all the dishes were cleaning themselves. "There. Now that that's out of the way."

Arthur leaned down and kissed his wife of seventeen years. After all this time they still loved each other as much as they did when they were teenagers. Their first kiss was on Christmas Eve under the mistletoe, just as they were kissing now. Molly wrapped her arms around him and deepened their kiss. They were so consumed with each other's love that it took the horrified screams of a five year old boy to bring them back to reality.

"AHHH! DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOMMY! AHHH!" Ron ran out of the room screaming and shrieking the loudest he possibly could.

"Happy Christmas Molly." Arthur said before he ran after their young son. "Ron wait! When two people love each other…."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tomorrow's couple is Ron and Neville. I'll see you then! **


	9. RonNeville

**A/N: Hola. I'm kinda in a hurry so I'll just get straight to the story :D**

**Disclaimer: **********On the ninth day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Nine days at Hogwarts, eight hours of sleep, seven Weasley siblings, six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please.************

**Ron/Neville **

"Verisum Mantoliam seeds? Ron how did you afford these?" Neville stared awkwardly at the Christmas present his boyfriend had given him.

"It's for your exotic plant collection. Don't you like it?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah of course." Neville cleared his throat. "Now open yours."

"Okay." As Ron opened his present, his throat dropped to his stomach. "Magic tape."

"You're always saying that you need magic tape to repair your autographed Chudley Cannons poster but can't afford it, so I got it for you."

"Neville I don't know how to tell you this," Ron swallowed nervously. "but I sold that poster to buy you those seeds." Ron turned his head to avoid eye contact. Neville began to laugh like a mad man. Ron looked at him like he was one.

"I'm sorry, but you'll laugh when you get it." Neville stopped to catch his breath before continuing. "I sold my exotic plant collection to buy you that tape." Neville began laughing again and Ron joined him.

"What are we laughing about?" The red-head gasped.

"I don't even know." Replied Neville, equally out of breath. "Happy Christmas Ron."

"Happy Christmas Neville."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tomorrows couple: Bill Weasley and Tonks. **


	10. BillTonks

**A/N: Hello again! Only two days until Christmas, anyone else excited but me? Well even if you aren't, I think you'll enjoy this drabble. It's a little long but it had to be for the sake of the plot line. Hope nobody minds. Okay then, read on!**

**Disclaimer: ************On the tenth day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Ten British actors, nine days at Hogwarts, eight hours of sleep, seven Weasley siblings, six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please.**************

**Bill/Tonks**

"Hey Eric, whose that over there?" Bill Weasley pointed to an attractive pink-haired young woman who was talking to Mad-Eye Moody.

"That's Tonks, newest member of the Auror department." The fellow curse-breaker replied. "She's a tough one. I wouldn't mess with her, unless you'd like to go to Christmas dinner tomorrow without your balls intact."

"Challenge accepted." Bill replied, a smug look on his face. "Besides, I've yet to meet a woman who can resist my undeniable charm."

"Sure. Right. Good luck mate." Eric scoffed. Bill made his way to the other side of the ball room where Tonks was staring inquisitively at the ceiling.

"They spelt party wrong." She said once he was in hearing range. He looked up to see what she was talking about and noticed a banner hanging from the ceiling. It read "_Ministry of Magic 25__th__ annual Christmas Paryt_" in green and red letters. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Nice to meet you I'm Tonks." She extended her hand and Bill shook it. She had an unexpectedly strong grip.

"Bill Weasley." He replied, trying to sound as manly as possible.

"Haven't seen you around here before."

"I snuck in." Bill replied. "I work for Gringotts."

"Oh tough guy eh?" Said Tonks, obviously not impressed. Bill tried to think of something slick to say, but everything he thought of sounded stupid. Then music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as suave as possible.

"I'll tell you what." Tonks smirked. "If you can out fly me, I'll dance with you."

"Deal." Bill replied. He liked her spunk. "But where are we gonna find brooms?" Tonks pointed to a corner containing about a hundred brooms.

"After you." She said confidently. They didn't get very far before she tripped over the carpet and fell on her face. Bill went to help her up, but she got herself up before he got the chance.

"Falling for me already huh?" He said jokingly.

"The floor was lonely. It wanted a hug." Said Tonks. Bill laughed at this and so did Tonks. The two laughed until they realized they were standing under mistletoe. Trying to be polite, Bill started to back away, but Tonks followed tradition and kissed him right on the lips. Although taken aback by her forwardness, Bill loved her spunk. The two shared a kiss, ignoring all the eyes that were on them.

And for the record, Tonks won the race.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too long. I you liked it feel free to leave a review, I love those things. Tomorrow's Couple: Harry Potter and Hannah Abbot. **


	11. HarryHannah

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! I hope all of you are enjoying the holiday season. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and such, it means so much to me. Ugh, I've gotten so sappy. That always happens to me at Christmas time. **

**Disclaimer: **************On the eleventh day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Eleven new subscribers, ten British actors, nine days at Hogwarts, eight hours of sleep, seven Weasley siblings, six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please.****************

**Harry/Hannah**

"Hey Harry, look who it is." Ron pointed to a blonde young woman standing alone by the punch bowl. "It's Hannah Abbot. I haven't seen her in forever. Not since the battle anyway."

"That was only seven months ago Ron." Harry replied dryly. He was desperately trying to fight to the urge to run over there and kiss her. It had been so long; he wondered if she still cared for him the way he cared for her.

"You used to have the biggest crush on her." Ron's voice brought Harry back to reality. "Go say hi. I know you want to. Plus she's all alone. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Harry nodded and slowly made his way across the room. Hannah noticed him and met him halfway on the dance floor. All awkwardness disappeared when he took her hand. Their bodies transitioned seamlessly from standing to dancing. As "Silent Night" played, the two looked into each other's eyes for the first time in what felt like years.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Hannah."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Tomorrow's couple: Dobby and Winky. I saved the best for last. :D **


	12. DobbyWinky

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope all of you have an amazing day whether you're with family, friends or by yourself, may you day be joyous and bright. Thank you so much for reading. I saved the best for last. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: On the **twelfth** day of Christmas please Santa bring to me: Twelve more days more days of Christmas, eleven new subscribers, ten British actors, nine days at Hogwarts, eight hours of sleep, seven Weasley siblings, six house points, five Drapple fics, four Hogwarts letters, three signed reviews, two magic wands, and the rights to Harry Potter pretty please. (Didn't get it, it still belongs to JK. Le sigh) **

**Dobby/Winky**

"Okay elves; are you ready to perform your song?" In honor of the Christmas season, Professor Albus Dumbledore thought it might be a nice treat to have the house elves sing a Christmas song to the students who had to be away from their families. Little known fact, house elves have beautiful singing voices. "I'll go announce you. Go get on the stage."

All the house elves bowed and skipped merrily out the door; all except Winky. Dobby noticed her and went to go see what the matter was.

"Does Winky not want to sing? Is Winky sick?" He asked, a concerned look in his eye.

"Winky wants to sing, but Winky doesn't know how." She replied on the brink of tears. "Winky has never tried before."

"Oh is that all?" Dobby smiled and took her hand. "Dobby will stand next to you and sing with you. Then will Winky sing?"

Winky smiled and nodded. The two ran from the kitchen hand in hand and made it to the stage just in time to hear Dumbledore's introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the house elves of Hogwarts!" The curtains rose and Winky gripped Dobby's hand even tighter. He shot her a reassuring smile as the house elves began to sing.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year!_

_Glad tidings we bring to you and your kin._

_Glad tidings for Christmas_

_And a happy new year._

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year!"_

"Winky did it!" She exclaimed as the curtain dropped.

"Dobby knew you could." The two freed elves hugged as the rest of the castle sang to greet the holiday dawn.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year!"_

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :D **


End file.
